1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and systems for redirecting data to a cloud scanning service.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data may be scanned for various reasons relating to computer security including to detect computer viruses, unauthorized transfer of sensitive data, communication with prohibited servers, violation of security policies, and other computer security threats. Scanning data to perform security checks is especially troublesome for private computer networks with a relatively large number of users because of the volume of traffic traversing the network. A private computer network may maintain an on-premise, i.e. within the private computer network, scanning device to scan all network traffic transferred between computers within the private computer network and computers on the Internet. However, on-premise scanning devices typically have a fixed feature set that needs to be continually upgraded to accommodate additional users.